A Lost Primarch
by tato82
Summary: There is something Xander isn't telling his friends and wants to keep it a secret. Too bad for him that The Emperor, beloved by all, doesn't really care. Burn the emo. Cleanse the yaoi. Kill the Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**A**** Lost ****Primarch**

It was the 29th year of the **Great Crusade**. The Emperor, having already found and trained a two of his lost sons, had once again put his fleet on the move. His heading: a sparse star cluster near the galactic rim. He felt something calling out for him, a gentle psychic tug and whatever it was it intrigued him. The feeling of giddiness he was experiencing could be felt by the whole fleet and it was a feeling they had already become familiar with: The Emperor, beloved by all, had felt the presence of one of his missing sons.

-

-

-

It had taken his personal fleet two months to reach the star system he had felt the psychic call come from. He sat on the bridge of the battle barge _Terra's Light_, commanded by Lord Admiral Migael Gutierrz, which served as his flagship. He had gotten the description of the star system and found that there existed many similarities between Sol System and the one the fleet had just recently entered. Ten Planets, many moons and an asteroid field in orbit between the fourth and fifth planets. He checked the scout ship commander reports one more time, radio and digital broadcasts. 'These people's development is about a thousand years behind from where Terra was when I gave humanity the Warp Drive, give or take a couple of centuries.' Noticing nothing out of the ordinary he continued scanning the report and saw some of the side, bolded comments made by the scouts: the planets, the moons! They were basically a replica of Sol! Now that was surprising and distressing at the same time. 'We'll have time to go about solving this mystery later on.' He thought.

"Are we approaching the third planet at full stealth Admiral Gutierrz?" He asked the fleet master.

"Yes your Majesty! I take it my Lord that you have read the reconnaissance report?" The Admiral replied.

"Yes, I have my dear old friend. These are strange circumstances we find ourselves in! A mystery! It's been a long time since I've been challenged to solve one and I find it a refreshing change of pace!" He finished with a broad smile that was so contagious it spread to every face in the enormous bridge.

One the techs manning the sensors suddenly spoke up "Your Majesty, Lord Admiral Gutierrz! We have a live pict of the inhabited planet and it's… My Lords, I'll just put it on the hololiths!"

The Emperor, for all his wisdom and millennia of experience, found himself with a stunned look on his face for the first time in many centuries. Before him, displayed by the hololith, was an exact replica of Terra. But it was not the Terra that humanity now knew, it was the Terra that The Emperor remembered from times long gone. It was a Terra with lush green forests, beautiful blue oceans and pearl white ice caps on its poles and for the first time he could remember The Emperor shed tears of both joy and sadness as he was reminded of the much simpler and happier times of humanity and a sad smiled adorned his face. "That is Old Terra." He said with awe hints of fondness in his voice. The officers, astropaths and crewmen present on the bridge would never forget this moment and they also had tears streaking down their faces, tears for their emperor. They now knew without shadow of a doubt that he could _feel_ the very same emotions they could and this brought them closer to him as a result.

-

-

-

"Do you really have to go alone Your Majesty?" Lord Admiral Gutierrz asked The Emperor as the mighty ruler prepared to teleport to the surface of the planet from one of the embarkation holds of _Terra's Light_.

"Are you insinuating that _I_ cannot take care of myself old friend?" The Emperor replied. 

"No, Your Majesty! It's just that…" He could not finish as he was interrupted by The Emperor "I know dear friend, it's just that you worry about another friend." The ruler of mankind said with a mischievous smile "Be assured that I will be in constant communication with you and I promise that I will be a good boy!" They both shared a laugh at his joke and the Admiral added his two cents "Just don't scare the natives. I don't think we want a repeat of Tulle IV!" They shared an even heartier laugh at the memory. "Don't worry Migael! Even an old man can learn new tricks!" He reassured his friend, one of his true friends, one more time.

"I'll be in contact every four hours and my transponder should tell you where I'm located at all times. You just hold the fleet together until I come back!" He said with another mischievous smile.

For his part the Admiral could only give a resigned sigh "Yes Your Majesty and I'll also read stories to the children before they go to sleep."

The Emperor laughed hard as he teleported to the surface of the planet and even after he was gone his loud laughter remained.

"How does He do that?!" The Admiral exclaimed to no one in particular as he turned around and headed back to the bridge.

-

-

-

The Emperor, beloved by all, materialized in a secluded area of a park close to where he felt the psychic beacon calling out to him. It was a chilly night on this side of the planet. His personal tailors had replicated the style of clothing the natives used. He still remembered when he wore clothes like this, nearly thirty thousand years before and it made him feel… comfortable. Those had been more innocent times for humanity. There had been a feeling of hope for the future but that was all in the past. As humanity left its cradle it encountered hostile xenos hell bent on the destruction of men and after that things had gone down the drain with the coming of the Warp Storms that separated the colonies of mankind and heralded the beginning of Old Night.

He found it weird how he was reminiscent of those times now, especially when had not bothered to think of them for thousands of years as all of his thoughts had been focused on the survival of mankind and at the present time its reunification.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had not felt the approach of this person but not only that he could feel the power coming from him, for in the darkness he had recognized the shape of a man. The stranger was the first to speak.

"I felt something powerful arrive I just didn't think it would be another human. You are human, right?

The Emperor, beloved by all, only stared at the figure as it approached and the sense of familiarity it gave him confirmed what he at first believed: Standing before him was one of his sons. 'He's one of them, of that there is no doubt but… I gengineered them, he should be taller and also, his body should look more powerfully built than this!' He thought as he answered his lost son's question "Yes, I am human. Why do you ask?"

-

-

-

A group of females walked in the dark streets of Cleveland following a green blob of light in search of a man whom by all rights should know not to go out alone at night. The leader of the group was a brunette woman with a well shaped body and a beautiful face. Normally she exuded an aura of wild sexiness that only made her more appealing to men but at this moment she had a worried frown on her. She turned to one of her companions, a redheaded woman and asked: "So, Red, let's see if I got this straight? Xander just got this weird look in his eye, he got up from his seat and told you that there was somewhere he needed to go?" Red rolled her eyes "For the love of goddess Faith! Yes that's what happened!" Replied the exasperated woman "And you just let my hubby-toy go without trying to sop him?! What were you girls thinking?!"

"Uh, Mrs. Harris, I don't think even you would have been able to stop him! You didn't see the way his face looked! We tried to get up and follow him but he just told us to stay put! It was as if he had frozen us with a spell!" Sarah, a young looking blond girl answered back.

"A spell?! He should know better than to get involved with magic! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Faith said to no one in particular.

"He did not use a spell! It was something different, it was… I don't know what it was but I'm certain that it wasn't magic!" The redhead known as Willow pronounced in defense of her Xander shaped friend/father of her boy/sperm donor "Whatever it was that got him all worried must be really serious… perhaps even more than when he faced me down at Kingman's bluff." The last part she muttered to herself but the rest of the group caught it anyways. You know, slayer superhearing and all that.

"Still, you should have stopped him! What if he gets hurt or worse… killed!" Faith said.

"I don't know why but I trust Xander's judgment. I mean there are so many strange things about him… like how did he freeze me on the spot I was seated?! Or years ago when he got hit by that Troll hammer that put Glory, a Hell goddess, down and he just got up as if it was nothing?! O-o-or when I threw my most destructive spell at him when I was all dark-veiny Willow, three different times and nothing happened to him?!" Willow started babbling.

"Wait a… you threw your most powerful, most destructive spell at him and nothing happened to him?!" Faith asked in wonder.

The red head could only nod. "Not only that, I've never seen him sick and haven't you noticed that my little Jesse is just smarter, stronger and also never seems to get sick?" She asked. "And it's the same for Liam, right?" It was now time for Faith to nod dumbly. "I thought it was because I'm a slayer but if what you're telling me is true… then it's because Xander is the father?" Willow replied "Yes! I mean look at Robin, he's the son of a slayer but he doesn't have super strength or any special abilities like super healing. He's like a super sperm donor!" The girls in the group just looked at her as if she was raving mad "Well it explains his unnatural stamina a-and I'll be shutting up now!" Now the younger girls had a look Faith instantly recognized "Don't you go getting any strange ideas about my man!" That seemed to snap the girls out of whatever fantasy they were having and silence descended over the group for the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later the green light went into a park and they followed.

-

-

-

"Yes, I am human. Why do you ask?"

"Hold on for a sec there, are you sure?" he said while spinning his hands in front of him, for emphasis mind you.

"Yes, I am sure." The Emperor, beloved by all, answered.

"Wait a moment there I have a checklist for these kinds of things." The brunette man answered and reached for his coat only to pull a piece of paper. For the first time The Emperor, beloved by all, realized that his son wore an eye patch to cover the left side of his face.

"Are you an uber demon in human form?" A shake of the head.

"Are you a Hell god bent on recovering your powers and returning to your hellish dimension regardless of whether or not you destroy the human race?" A shake of the head.

"Are you some sort of incorporeal megalomaniac being in a quest to rule all creation?" Another shake of the head.

"Do you have any ill intentions towards mankind and our future expansion to the stars…?" The brunette trailed off "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let Andrew write this. It just becomes a geek fest after the fourth question!" The brunette complained.

The Emperor, beloved by all, could not help the laugh that escaped him. It was loud and long, full of mirth and a happiness that the ruler of mankind had not felt in millennia.

"No, I'm no daemon nor god nor spirit! Such things do not exist!" The brunette blinked.

"What are you talking about? Someone as powerful as you must have encountered them at some point?!" Completely confused, the brunette asked.

"No, they are only manifestations of the primal forces that exist in the Warp. They are manifestations of Chaos that people over the ages have attributed to the preternatural."

The brunette blinked, again.

"Well hello! I'm Xander! You know? You look familiar. Call me wacko if you want to but I feel as if I should know you." The brunette asked, again.

The Emperor, beloved by all, felt the presence of several women coming towards them and noticed that his son had also felt them and he fidgeted. He sensed that he did not want them to find out about… he dug in deeper into his son's mind… 'They don't know! And he doesn't want them to know!' A mischievous smile came to his face 'I'll have my fun teasing the young one. I can tell this will be fun!' "Of course you should! After all, I am your Father!" The Emperor, beloved by all, answered in a booming voice as he unleashed his psychic restraints and manifested his power and will in the real world just as the group came into the clearing.

The Emperor, beloved by all, turned to look at the newcomers, mischievous smile still present on his face and heard the brunette say "What in the hell is this honey? Star Wars?!" He could also hear the muttering voice of his son "Oh great! Now she won't give me any for keeping secrets!" The Emperor, beloved by all, once again began to laugh.

Finally understanding dawned on Xander's mind and soul and given the situation he could only say one thing: "Gee! Thanks a lot dear dad!"

The Emperor, beloved by all, knew that this would be one of the most refreshing experiences he would ever get. His son, Alexander was proving to be the source of much entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'm sorry if you expected me to give you hugs and start calling you daddy. I _know_ you are my father, I can _feel_ it but I just can't get my head around the idea. How does that work? And where have _you_ been all these years?" Xander asked.

"Well my son, it is a long story and I don't know if you want them to hear it." The Emperor, beloved by all, answered.

"Nah, it's okay, really! They already know something's going on and I don't think they'll let go of it that easily." Alexander Harris, beloved by some people here and there, replied as he glanced at the group of slayers (and a witch). He fought to hide a wince as he looked upon his wife's face, she had a hard glare leveled at him and it was being matched by his red headed friend. 'Oh boy, this is _so_ not going to be pretty!'

The Emperor, beloved by all, noticed this and said with a smile on his face "Good, because I was going to tell the tale anyway!" Xander glared at him and it just made the smile on the master of Mankind's face to grow wider. "Though, we might want to look for a place where we can sit. When I said that it was a long story I really did mean it!"

Faith, Dark Slayer and not so beloved by one Buffy Summers, chose that moment to interrupt them. "And what are we, chopped liver?! Alexander Lavelle Harris you are going to tell me what's going on right now!"

Xander winced openly now 'Oh shit! She used my full name and her "mom" tone of voice! I'm _so_ screwed!' "Faith, honey? Look, I don't know why but I know he's telling the truth. I feel as if I should trust him and don't worry because you, Willow and the girls are going to be here to protect me, right girls?" The other slayers gave him some very enthusiastic nods and made a smile appear on his features 'Xander Harris, you truly outdid yourself this time you sneaky bastard! Appealing to the girls gossiping instincts was pure genius!' He congratulated and patted himself on the back for a job well done.

Willow decided to interrupt his inner gloating by asking the most obvious question: "Uh, Xander? Why do you say that _he_ is your father? What about Anthony and Jessica Harris?"

Xander gave a tired sigh before he answered "Willow, I'm adopted. I just never wanted to trouble you guys with any of my own problems seeing all that we went through after we met Buffy. And besides, it's not like I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Faith frowned as she thought about the whole situation before coming to a decision "Alright we'll hear what this guy has to say but, the moment he tries to do something funny we _slay_ him!"

Xander and his father exchanged a knowing smile after which the Emperor gave Faith a kind look "Do not worry child, I wish for no harm to befall any of you. Now let us find a place for us to talk!" the Emperor reassured as Faith bristled at the "child" comment and fired back "Child?! _Excuse me_ Mr. Darth 'I'm your father' Vader but I'm not a little girl, understand?!" the Emperor gave her a light chuckle "Of course dear daughter! After all, my son made a decent woman out of you!" Faith gave him a grin in return "Damn straight pops!"

After that, they left in search for some park benches. The slayers were on full alert as they moved, looking for any signs of demonic activity. Even if there was a literal army of slayers out in the world now and teams of up to six slayers patrolling Cleveland every night some demons were stupid enough to try and test themselves against the boogie women of the forces of darkness. Of course Xander did not mention that most demons in the city had run away as soon as they felt the Emperor's psychic restraints being lifted.

-

-

-

-

-

It was not too long before they found a perfect spot, isolated and capable of accommodating their group. Xander and the Emperor sat on a bench and the Master of Mankind began his story "Where do I start? Well, from the very beginning would be best! It all started in 8,000 BCE, BCE stands for 'Before the Common Era' by the way, that's about the time I was born in an area of ancient Terra known as Anatolia. Even from my childhood I was special. I was smarter, faster, stronger and much taller than anyone else even though I had been born out of the union of a man and a woman. In time I became the leader of my tribe and others came asking for my wisdom. Yet, even for all the attention I received I just wanted to lead a tranquil life with my first wife. Unfortunately, she was never able to produce a child for me and, as I would find out later on, it was mostly my fault! I knew I was different, I just didn't know _how much _different I was. Then with the passage of time I saw people growing older, having children and dying but for some reason that same passing time would not affect me. I grew in both knowledge and in wisdom and soon decided that I would remain in the background, guiding humanity with a little push here and there. As a matter of fact, I even took on some forms that later became what humanity likes to call 'historical figures'. Thousands of years passed and then on the third millennium of the Common Era a group of scientists discovered the Warp. They knew it was there, that they could communicate through it and that it was possible to travel faster than light by using it. They just didn't know _how_." The Emperor paused in his narration of condensed human history and noticed, much to His delight, that the attention of the group was completely focused on him. 'I have always liked to tell a story now, haven't I?' He thought with mirth. He turned to focus on Alexander's face 'Hmm, he can tell I'm leaving some things unsaid! This one has some very impressive observation skills.'

"And so, ten thousand years passed" He continued "a time in which humanity used primitive sub-light speed engines to colonize star systems near Terra." He gave a dramatic pause and gauged their reactions. Ooh! He had them hanging off his every word now! "By this time, I already had deep knowledge of the Warp and decided to take the guise of a scientist and give humanity a little push forward. I finally gave men the ability to travel faster than light and as a result humanity expanded throughout the galaxy! And it was our golden age! We grew from a handful of worlds to a commonwealth of systems that reached from one end of the galaxy to the other!" He paused once more as he reminisced on days past with a soft smile on his face 'Those were good days indeed!' "Alas, all good things must come to an end and the tranquility of the Warp that had enabled such a rapid expansion came to an end on the 26th millennium. The Warp storms made traveling between our worlds impossible. What soon followed was a period of five thousand years of bloodshed and war as human worlds bereft of any kind of central government collapsed into chaos. Old worlds, such as Terra, saw warlords emerge as their resources dwindled. Unfortunately, these worlds had become dependent on agricultural worlds and mining colonies so you can imagine the desperation of the people as they tried to acquire food and water on a world that was overpopulated and over harvested of its resources!" He paused again to get some feedback from his enraptured audience and he saw several nodding faces but most of all: incredulity. 'They must think I'm making this up, that will change soon.'

"It was after a long period of time that I finally decided to step in, before humanity collapsed under its own weight and it became extinct. Why would it become extinct? During our expansion we encountered many alien cultures most of them would gladly destroy us at the smallest opportunity! Indeed, many colony worlds fell pray to foul xenos incursions and entire planetary populations were killed." He paused once more for dramatic purposes "And with all of these things going on I decided to act openly, without any of the restraints I had placed on my mind millennia before! I came about as a new warlord in Terra, albeit one with incredibly advanced technology and a beyond genius level strategical and tactical military sense. With the lost knowledge of genetics, weapons engineering and bionics I possessed I made my soldiers stronger and equipped them with the best weapons and armor I could produce. This was all good and well for the reunification of a single planet but when the Warp storms finally ebbed away and travel to the use of the Warp was reestablished I realized that for human soldiers to be capable of fighting the worst possible enemies and for them to survive in the most inhospitable of environments a new breed of super humans would be needed." He turned to look directly at Xander "And _that_ brings me to you Alexander."

"In my laboratories below the Himalayas I created twenty superhuman embryos using my own DNA as their basis. Twenty sons from whose genetic code my new legions, the Adeptus Astartes, would be born. My space marine legions!" By now the Emperor was exuding pride as he related the tale of his greatest accomplishment but it was quickly overtaken by a somber mood. "But then, something that I had not imagined being remotely possible happened. Some unknown power managed to break the security of my laboratory and took my sons away, dispersing them all over the galaxy! And so I set out from Terra, searching for _you_ and whatever worlds humanity had colonized in ages past, uniting them once again under one banner!" Without taking his gaze away from Xander the Emperor continued "_You_, Alexander, are one my sons! _You_ are the eleventh Primarch I created!"

"Nice idea for a novel! When are you going to publish it?" Faith asked derisively after listening to what she considered to be a whole bunch of B.S. and all of the girls that had come with her agreed. The Emperor just ignored her in favor of staring at Xander, trying to gauge his reaction.

Xander, for his part, stared directly into the Emperor's eyes looking for any kind of deceit coming from the man but found none. However, he had met people and beings capable of lying without him detecting them and when it concerned the safety of his family and his girls he could not afford any mistakes. Fortunately for him, he had one definitive way of figuring out if the man was telling the truth.

"That's not your true form, is it?" He asked.

"You caught on to that, huh?" The Emperor replied as he finally unleashed his full might for the world to see. His body gained great height, his muscle mass adjusted accordingly, his special clothes expanding and tightening around his body showing his Adonis like figure and giving him the look of a being that possessed immeasurable strength. A golden glow emanated from him accentuating his godlike presence.

And a group of beings in some other plain of existence, the so called the _Powers that Be_, trembled in fear at the presence that had entered their domain.

The now four and a half meters tall Emperor spoke once more "Do you doubt me now, Alexander?"

-

-

-

-

-

Xander stared at his _father_, noticing how easily the word came to him but dismissed the thought in an instant. One thing was certain, he was sure of the truth now: the man was not lying and was indeed extremely powerful. He could feel the psychic connection and his blood sang in a way he had never felt before.

Something tugged at his mind. He turned around and saw Faith, Willow and the girls under his charge terrified at his father's presence. He noticed that they could not look up to him anymore, their gaze was now fixed on the floor as if they were not worthy of looking at such a being and he could almost taste their fear. Xander could not stand watching them in such a state and decided to scoot over to Faith, to embrace her and give the rest of the group some reassurance.

"Faith! Honey! It's okay! Everything's going to be fine!" Xander said as he held Faith in his arms "There is nothing to be afraid of. He is not here to hurt us and even if he was I would stop him. So don't be afraid, okay? Come on, my favorite girls in the whole world, it's time for a group hug!" And that did it, they broke out from their fear induced shock and without even thinking about it they gave Xander a hug.

Seeing them starting to calm down Xander let go of his wife and girls and stood up facing his father and just as it had happened with the Emperor, and much to the astonishment of his whole family, he changed.

'This is impossible! None of the others have manifested this ability or the psychic presence that Alexander possesses!' and his surprise showed for Xander, now _also_ four and a half meters tall, asked: "Where do we go from here, Father?"


End file.
